spirit_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Information
Basic Player Information and In-Game Icons 'Player Level and Experience' This in your player rank within the Game. This ranking does influence the amount of Stamina that you currently have and does not influence the strength of your Champion when fighting enemies. Experience is gained by completing Dungeons. 'Spirit Power' Spirit Power determines how powerful your Champion's stats are for the different player abilities within the game. Plainly put, the greater the Spirit Power, the greater a Champion's stats are. 'Stamina' Stamina is used to enter Dungeons. Each Dungeon requires a certain amount of Stamina that is consumed after entering a Dungeon. Stamina refills as your Champion levels within the game, and can be recharged by expending one Moonstone. 'Moonstones' Theses are currency that can be purchased from iTunes and are used to gain Relics from the Rare Relic Shop, to revive in Dungeons, to buy new Character Slots, and increase Inventory storage space. 'Gold' Gold is earned from defeating enemies in Dungeons or from selling Spirits and Gear that are no longer useful to you. 'Gear Inventory' Here you can organize or sell pieces of Gear that you have collected. *To Sell Gear, follow these Steps : **Select the Backpack icon on the left hand side of the screen, above the Spirit icon. **On the new page that appears, select the blue button labeled, "Sell" on the bottom of the screen next to your Gold count. **Select all pieces that you intend sell (You will not be able to select pieces that are currently equipped without first taking them off of your Champion.) **You will notice on the sell page that once a piece of Gear has been selected, it appears like a Coin icon. The Gold total is in the bottom left, and indicates how much Gold you were earn for selling these pieces of Gear. **Select the button labeled, "Sell Items" to complete the process. Close the page by selecting the "X" icon. You may increase the size of your Gear Inventory by spending Moonstones. 'Spirit Inventory' Here you can organize or sell Spirits that you have collected. *To Sell Spirits, follow these Steps : **Select the Spirit icon on the left hand side of the screen, below the Backpack icon. **On the new page that appears, select the blue button labeled, "Sell" on the bottom of the screen next to your Gold count. **Select all Spirits that you intend sell (You will not be able to select Spirits that are currently equipped without first removing them from your Spirit Set.) **You will notice on the sell page that once a Spirit has been selected, it appears like a Coin icon. The Gold total is in the bottom left, and indicates how much Gold you were earn for selling these pieces of Gear. **Select the button labeled, "Sell Items" to complete the process. Close the page by selecting the "X" icon. You may increase the size of your Spirit Inventory by spending Moonstones. 'Quests' On the bottom left hand side of the screen, players are able to see an icon labeled, "Quest". By selecting this icon, players are able to choose previously completed or recently unlocked Dungeons and progress through the story line. By selecting a Quest in the series, player's Champions will be transported back to their City and they will have the option of embarking through the Relic Gate and completing the instance. 'Chat Screens' There are currently two types of chat available to players on Spirit Storm. To access the Chat overlay, select the blue Arrow icon on the right hand side of the screen. From within this overlay, there are two forms of chat, Global and Private. *The Globe icon is for Global chat. Any messages sent here will be visible to all players who are currently online and in game when the message is sent. There is a current character limit of 189 characters when sending a message. *The Handshake icon is for Party chat. These messages will only be seen by members of your Party.